The present invention relates to a structure assembled from a plurality of structural members in a random spatial arrangement.
Numerous different constructions are known of structures, particularly in the form of playing and/or gymnastic structures for children in playgrounds. In one known construction (U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,796) the structure comprises pipe sections which, as an entity, form a pipe through which it is possible to walk or crawl, whose straight and curved pipe sections pass in sharp turns above and below one another and thereby form a maze-like structure, the telescoped pipe sections being held together with additional connecting elements, such as clips and collars.
In another known embodiment (U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,494) the structure comprises circular cylindrical and parallelepipedic pipe sections forming a labyrinth in which it is possible to walk following assembly.
Other known constructions are formed from parts having a specific shape, such as bars (U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,871), parallelepiped blocks (U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,557) polyhedrons (U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,985), etc.
In all these known constructions, the structural members are made from different types of plastic. If they are used as foundation parts for a structure which, apart from the weight of the superstructures also have to carry the weight of the persons on the same, they must have an adequate strength and stability. Since for reasons of easier manufacture, these parts are always made with the same dimensions, the parts used only as superstructures are overdimensioned and consequently place an additional load on the foundation parts.